


Sick Snocks

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Snock Time [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, photo story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Donna has found something flat in the TARDIS





	Sick Snocks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW's Fan Flashworks "Feed" challenge

"Doctor, come here at once!” Donna called.

“Yes, yes, in a minute,” the Doctor replied.

“No, now! There’s something I need you to see.”

The Doctor came over, grumbling, to find Donna pointing at something on the floor of the TARDIS.

“That’s not right,” the Doctor said.

 

“Yes, that’s what I thought,” Donna agreed. “What’s wrong with them? They seem somewhat,” she paused trying to find a suitable word, but settled on “flat.”

“Rather as if they’ve had the stuffing knocked out of them,” the Doctor said, kneeling down to have a better look at the five very flat looking snocks. “I think they’ve been poisoned.”

“What are you going to do about them?”

“I thought you didn’t like snocks?”

“I’m not fond of them, but I don’t like to see them unwell.”

“I think I can concoct something to give to them, which should help. They’ll need to have a little every two hours.”

“That’ll mean feeding them in the middle of the night,” Donna said.

“Yes,” the Doctor agreed. “But I’m sure you’ll manage.”

Donna glared at the Doctor, who seemed totally oblivious to her expression.

***

The first time Donna got up to feed the snocks they were tightly curled in on themselves.

It took Donna some time to ensure all five snocks had some of the liquid the Doctor had brewed, but she persevered and finally made it back to bed.

The next time they seemed a little better.

And Donna managed to feed each one much more quickly. She left a note for the Doctor telling him to see to them in the morning and NOT to wake her.

By the time the Doctor saw the snocks they were almost back to full health.

He fed them the rest of the gloopy liquid, which they gulped down gratefully.

So, when Donna emerged, the snocks were moving around the floor of the TARDIS, forming intricate patterns.

The Doctor came to join her, saying, “I’ve found somewhere suitable to leave the snocks. They should be fine now.” He stopped to watch the snocks and then said, “Ooh, they’re dancing snocks. It won’t be long before they start breeding, and they’ll have a full dance troupe in no time.”

“In which case,” Donna replied, “it’s as well we’re dropping them off now. We really don’t need a corps de ballet in here with us.”

The TARDIS landed, and the Doctor opened the door. The snocks tango-ed out happily onto their new planet home.


End file.
